


Daddy?

by CheeWrites



Series: Babysitting Bangtan [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Down Jeon Jungkook, Aged-Down Jung Hoseok, Aged-Down Kim Namjoon, Aged-Down Min Yoongi, Aged-Down Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe - Magic, Baby Bangtan, Baby Chim is adorable too, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Baby Jung Hoseok, Baby Kim Namjoon, Baby Kook is adorable, Baby Min Yoongi, Baby Park Jimin, But like kinda non sexually?, Daddy Kink, Daddy TaeTae, Humour, I mean no smut, Toddler Jung Hoseok, Toddler Kim Namjoon, Toddler Min Yoongi, Toddler Park Jimin, baby bts, how do i even tag this?, my attempt at least, toddler jeon jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Taehyung loses Jungkook in the supermarket and discovers a hidden daddy kink of his.





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> No-one had ever read this and it's utter bullshit but I just hope no-one decides to abandon the potential magic au/baby bangtan series I'm pretending to write

Ever since Taehyung and Jin had accidentally reverted their five friends back to toddlers, Taehyung had both Jimin and Jungkook glued to him while Jin had Namjoon and Yoongi with Hoseok flitting between the two depending on who was doing the most interesting thing at the time.

  
Today, Taehyung was on the grocery run and as Jin was baking cupcakes at the new house the seven of them had moved into, Hoseok was at home.

Luckily, Jimin was a pretty calm child that never wandered from Taehyung's side and very rarely caused trouble. Jungkook on the other hand, well he certainly made Taheyung never want to have children of his own.

 

"Hyung?" Jimin called, patting one extra small hand on Taehyung's shoulder from where he sat in the child seat in the shopping trolley as Taehyung worked on the straps to keep him safe.

 

"One-minute Jiminie, I think this stupid buckle is broken," Taheyung grumbled, trying to buckle the strap fruitlessly. Jimin batted Taehyung's hands away and clipped the buckle into place in seconds. "Oh...how'd you do that?!"

 

"Hyung?" Jimin repeated, looking up at Taehyung.

 

"What?"

 

"Kookie is gone." Taehyung's eyes blew wide and he spun around to look around madly.

 

"Fuck!" Jimin gasped at the bad word. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"I tried." Jimin sniffled. Taehyung turned back around to coo at the little boy before the waterworks could begin.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Jiminie! I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not angry at you. It's okay." Taehyung cuddled and stroked Jimin's hair until the little boy calmed. "Can you tell me which way Jungkook went?"

 

"In the shop, hyung." Jimin sniffled, rubbing two pudgy little fists at his wet eyes.

 

"Okay, thank you Jiminie." Taehyung pressed a soft kiss to his head as he grabbed the handle of the trolley and started to walk into the store, glad Jungkook hadn't run off into the car park.

 

Once inside the building, Taehyung immediately began to search for anything of use, signs of an excitable toddler let loose, literal signs pointing out locations of aisles Jungkook would likely visit but nothing was particularly helpful to Taehyung.  
He even found the location of the returns desk knowing there was a PA system in the store but there wasn't a staff member at the desk so it'd be time wasted standing around.

 

"Alright, keep a look out for him, Jiminie," Taehyung instructed. Jimin instantly turned his head to find his friend while Taehyung walked further into the store pushing the trolley.

 

***

 

Jungkook had waddled off in search of adventure and something to stimulate his imagination. The only reason he was at the store was that it wasn't his choice.  
Jungkook had wanted to stay and play with his toys in the playroom but he wasn't allowed. Of course, he threw a tantrum, kicking and screaming as Taehyung strapped him into his car seat and screamed all the way to the store.

Taehyung really should've realised he was up to something when it grew suspiciously quiet but by that point, he was so stressed that all he could do was focus on one thing at once and that happened to be putting Jimin into the trolley.

So Jungkook saw the automatic doors and followed another adult inside curiously. 

He had been in the building many times but that didn't stop him looking around as if it was the first time.

 

Soon enough, he had found his way to the toy aisle and he forgot all about his hatred towards Taehyung for dragging him out.

 

In no time at all, Jungkook had settled on the tiled floor surrounded by toys as he created a situation to intense with his imagination that the world around him ceased to exist.

 

"Hey, sweetheart." Jungkook looked up at the female voice pulling him out of his game, just as the evil Mr Tae, no relation to Taehyung he swears, locked up the innocent SuperKook.

 

Jungkook gave the woman before him just enough attention to realise she wasn't going to play with him before turning back to his game.

 

"Are you here with your mummy?" She asked. Jungkook continued to play but shook his head. "Daddy?" Jungkook didn't answer.

 

He knew he didn't have a mum around but two hyungs that looked after him. Were they his dads? He didn't know so he didn't answer.

 

"How about I help you clean up these toys and then I'll help you find your daddy, yeah?"

 

Jungkook was starting to feel nervous, only then really understanding that he was in a large building he didn't know without anyone he knew nearby.

He tried to ignore his tummy turning to finish his game but it only took a few seconds for his lip to begin to tremble.

 

"Oh honey, come on, let's tidy this up quickly and go find your daddy." The kind woman suggested upon seeing tears gathering in Jungkook's eyes. He nodded and quickly the pair put the toys back.  
"Where did you see him last?"

 

"Out-outside." Jungkook sniffled, letting the lady take his little hand into her own to lead him out of the toy aisle.

 

"You came inside without him?" Jungkook nodded, a small sob escaping his lips. "Oh come here." She picked him up just as he started to bawl and held him close, rubbing his back comfortingly. "We'll find your daddy in no time, don't worry sweetheart."

 

Only minutes later, having heard Jungkook's loud crying, Taehyung came bursting out of an aisle the woman was walking away from and into Jungkook's view as he had his head nestled in her shoulder.

 

"Jungkook!" Taehyung yelled. The little boy rubbed away his tears to make out the sight of the man running towards him pushing a trolley with an excited little boy in. "Kook!" Taehyung called again in relief at the confirmation of the little boy being Jungkook.

 

As Jungkook was wriggling and bouncing, the woman stopped and turned to face the rapidly approaching man. Carefully, she put down the little boy, following when he ran to the man.

 

"Ah, you silly boy! You scared me! You shouldn't run off like that!" Taehyung scolded, clutching Jungkook tight to his chest while the boy cried in his arms, glad to be back with his hyung.

It took Taehyung a few long minutes to realise that there was a woman stood beside his trolley, watching expectantly.

"Can I help you?" He asked, resituating Jungkook to rest on his hip. Jungkook clung to Taehyung's t-shirt, afraid of getting lost again, and rested his head on his shoulder, looking at the woman curiously.

 

"I just want to make sure he's safe and okay." She replied, motioning to Jungkook.

 

"Oh, you found him?" She nodded. "Thank you! I was strapping in Jimin and Jungkook just took off without me knowing!" Taehyung gave Jungkook a look that made him whine.

 

"I understand, children can be like that, they don't realise the danger it puts them in." She smiled kindly at him. Taehyung tilted his head slightly noticing how beautiful this woman was and the plus side, she didn't look to be far off his own age.

 

"Yeah, they can." He smiled softly at her.

 

"I'm glad he's back with his daddy now."

 

"Not daddy!" Jimin exclaimed, drawing the attention of the adults. "Hyung!"

 

"Is that right?" The woman asked and Jimin nodded enthusiastically.

 

For some reason, and if asked he'll never be able to explain, Taehyung laughed and shook his head as if Jimin was lying.  
"He's at that stage where he refuses to call me anything but hyung." He said.

 

"Ah, I see." She giggled, looking at Taehyung after taking in Jimin's adorable little pout.

 

"Say thank you, Jungkook, to noona for helping us find each other." Taehyung encouraged.

 

"Thank you noona," Jungkook spoke shyly.

 

"No problem, just don't run off from your daddy next time, okay?"

 

"Okay." Jungkook agreed, turning his head the other way and rest it back down signalling he was finished with conversation.

 

"So can I take you out for coffee one day?" Taehyung asked bravely, giving a heartwarming smile to the woman. "To say thank you for reuniting me with my little Jungkookie?"

 

"Depends, will you tell me your name or should I call you daddy too?" She joked but the smirk Taehyung sent her told her he would not be opposed if she did.

 

"Taehyung." He announced, holding his hand out after a few long seconds of silence that made her blush.

 

"Rina." She replied shaking his hand.

 

"So, coffee?"

 

"That'd be good." Rina agreed with a shy smile. Their hands parted and Taehyung pulled his phone from Jimin's lap, where the little boy always held it ready to play games if he got bored during shopping.  
Wordlessly, Taehyung opened his contacts app and handed the device over to Rina. Of course, she understood and saved her number quickly.

 

"I'll call you," Taehyung promised once he was returned the device. "Soon, very soon."

 

"Okay, I'll see you then, Taehyung." Rina smiled. "Bye boys, be good for daddy." She waved and Jimin returned it while Jungkook stayed slumped against Taehyung, his crying having worn him out enough to put him in a sleepy state. Rina smiled a little wider then left the three males to finish her own shopping.

 

***

 

That evening after dinner, Taehyung was texting Rina when Jungkook climbed up onto his lap.

"I'm sorry I ran away today." He stated. Taehyung was shocked enough that he put his phone down to give the little boy his attention.

 

"Oh, good. You won't do it again, will you Jungkookie?"

 

"No."

 

"Good boy." Jungkook shuffled closer to hug Taheyung tight.

 

"I love you, daddy." Taehyung's eyes blew wide but he didn't have the heart to correct Jungkook.

 

"I love you too Kookie."

Jungkook smiled brightly as he climbed back down before proceeding to scamper off to play with Hoseok and Namjoon.

 

"Daddy?" Jin mumbled in surprise. Taehyung smirked and looked at him.

 

"Yes, Jinnie?" Jin scoffed and rolled his eyes while slapping the younger male's leg.

 

"This is because of the girl you're texting, isn't it?"

 

"What girl? There isn't a girl?"

 

"You're lying again, hyung! Lying is bad!" Jimin spoke up from where he was nestled against Taehyung's side, a colouring book on his lap and happily scribbling away to create a rainbow elephant.

 

"I forgot you were there," Taehyung admitted in a mutter so quiet Jimin didn't hear, luckily. "This is adult stuff, Jiminie, you just focus on your elephant." Jimin pouted but listened to his orders, never one to disobey his hyungs as he didn't like being scolded.

 

"So what, you're using these innocent little boys to fulfil your daddy ki-thing?" Jin questioned, flitting his eyes down to Jimin just to make sure the little one hadn't caught his slip up.

 

"What's a ki-thing?" Came a voice from behind the sofa Jin was sat on. He instantly screamed in surprise before turning around to peer down the small crack between the wall and sofa to find Yoongi curled up in the small space under a blanket, a pillow under his head.

 

"Yoongi! How many times do I have to tell you not to crawl back there?!" Jin scolded scuttling around to the side of the sofa to try and reach behind and grab Yoongi but the little boy curled up and shuffled as far out of reach as possible.

 

Taehyung laughed at the sight and turned his attention back to his phone to the woman that may have revealed a hidden kink he hadn't even known he had. And he wasn't even mad.


End file.
